Ryou Bakura, Bakura Ryou
by Scarpaw
Summary: They stood there, staring at each other. Finally, the older opened his mouth to speak, but the younger beat him to the punch. "Who are you?" Young!Ryou fic


ZOMG! Another Young!Ryou ficlet! This time, with Bakura! ^_^ Sorry, this idea just came to me today, and I just had to type it! Sorry about the mistakes, this was done on Notepad, so I had no spell check. And if there are any random 'br's in the fic, that's because I typed it in computer language, because I didn't know how Fanfic would accept this from Notepad.

But, without further ado, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Paw-Chan no own cute little Ryou or his Yami.**

**_Ryou Bakura, Bakura Ryou_**

Two kids stood in the middle of an empty bedroom, looking at each other, almost as if they were trying to make something of each other. They looked surprisingly similar, almost as if they were twins- twins, that was, if they had been the same age. The one on the left had to be at least seventeen, eighteen years old, about twice as old as the little eight year old he was currently having a staring contest. Both boys had hair as white as the snow falling just outside the bedroom window, and their outfits wer the same as well. They both were wearing a long sleeve black shirt and dark blue jeans and feet clad in white socks. There was also a golden ring hanging around their necks that were exactly the same, down to the very last curve. They both stood their ground on the white carpet of the bedroom, neither giving in as they stared.

They were both examining each other, marking all the similarities and dissimilarities that they could find of their counterpart. So far, the only one either of them could find were the eyes. The teenager had eyes the color of freshly drawn blood, whilst the eight year old's eyes were the color of a doe. There was also the fact that the teen was also semi-transparent, but did that really count? The teenager had a scowl on his face, and opened his mouth to speak, but the eight year old beat him to it.

"Who are you?" Was the soft question asked by the eight year old. The teenager's scowl seemed to deepen as his brows furrowed as he tried to come up with an answer.

"I am you." Was the response given eventually. The eight year old looked up at the teenager, a confused look appearing on his face.

"You can't be me," He finally said, looking at the teenager. "There's only one of me!" The teenager gave off a laugh that reminded the eight year old of a hyena off of a movie he had watched earlier that week.

"What's your name kid?" The teen asked, and the boy hesitated a bit before complying, giving the teenager his name.

"Ryou Bakura." The eight year old, Ryou Bakura, answered after a moments hesitation. "What's your name?" The teen seemed to think for a moment before replying with,

"Bakura Ryou."

Ryou thought for a moment. This boy, he had his name, only reverse, not to mention he was about twice his age and transparent. Something wasn't right, and Ryou wanted to know what. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of Ryou's head that was telling him that he didn't want to know what was being kept from him. Finally, his curiousity got the better of him, and he found himself asking Bakura Ryou, "Why are you transparent?"

The question came as a surprise to Bakura, but he quickly recovered by saying, "It's something you wouldn't understand." Ryou shot Bakura an indignant look that clearly read, 'I'm not falling for something that adults use on kids all the time.'

"You don't know that."

"Of course I do."

"How?"

"You're a kid."

"You're just being judgmental."

"What sort of kid uses words like 'judgmental'?"

"The kind of kid that doesn't like being treated stereotypically."

"There goes the big words again! Sheesh, what did you do, swallow a dictionary?" Bakura snapped at Ryou, his patience diminishing more and more with each retaliation. Instead of looking offended by the comment, Ryou giggled.

"What's so funny?" Bakura growled at the eight year old.

"You are." Ryou replied, before moving right on with the conversation. "Where did you come from?" Bakura glared at the kid, but Ryou wasn't fazed. Apparently, Ryou had decided he wasn't going to get an answer on the transparent question, so he had changed tactics for his answers.

"Egypt." Was Bakura's answer, and Ryou knew instantly that Bakura wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Why was there a flash of light when you appeared in the room?" Ryou's next question took off like a jet.

"Magic." Was the obscure reply, and Ryou pouted. He wanted answers, and Bakura wasn't being very clear. He hated it when adults were vague for no reason!

"Why are you here?" The questions started again, with Ryou throwing them out like a twister throws cows.

"Because I felt like it." Ryou's brow furrowed for a moment as he spent a second pondering the answer. In that second, he came up with the question that (he assumed) would get him his answers.

"Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" This question caught Bakura off guard, and he looked down at the eight year old with a stony gaze. He was met with a leveled gaze that clearly expressed that Ryou didn't appreciate that he was being vague.

"I've been answering your questions," Bakura finally answered. "I've just not given you the answers you want. What do you want me to do, spill my whole life story to you? 'Cause that's not happening kid." Ryou blinked a few times, as if he was processing everything that had just been said to him. If he was upset his tactic didn't work, he was clearly doing a good job at not showing it.

"Well..." Ryou started, brain whirring as he continued to think. "Maybe not your life story, but your name would be nice. Here, let's start over. I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou had a sincere smile on his face, and he held up his hand to be shaken like they were meeting for the first time. Bakura blinked for a moment before giving off a dry laugh and shaking the kids' hand.

"Like I said before kid," Bakura told him. "I'm Bakura Ryou."

**_The End_**

Probably really horrible and riddled with mistakes, but there it is. I know Ryou's probably OOC, and I'm sorry about that.

Please read and review and tell me what you think! (And point out mistakes I missed, if you feel like it.)

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
